


Sleepless nights

by ZotCandy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk knock yourselves out ig, slight pining ?, this is really more of a bromance thing ig oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZotCandy/pseuds/ZotCandy
Summary: Another bout of panic, another image of blood. Fingertips brushing together, he can feel the warmth of the sticky liquid and out chokes a sob. Why, why, why no stop!"Snap out of it, god damn!"At least, Jean will be there to keep him grounded.





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Short paged drabble I wrote out of a pure want for fluff  
> Fortunately I'm awful at fluff  
> probably ooc because I didn't really want to try formulating effort into a real plot or anything so here's this mess

     It’s staining his fingers, dripping down his arms at the same temperature that it runs under the surface of his pale skin.

Air is hard to come by, his lungs forcing every ounce of the precious compound into the bags of his chest. Speaking of bags, the ones making home under the crystal blue of his eyes due to long nights of lacking sleep have seemingly gotten worse.

“Nnnng!” A strangled cry, one of pure desperation escapes his lips as he tries to shake himself free of the blood. “Stop! Please!” The blond is shrieking, kicking back against the floor; completely unaware to any company before he’s grabbed at.

“Armin, dude get a grip!”

The voice snaps, and he looks down. His torso is being held tightly to someone else, able to feel the pounding of their heart as well as his own, and it proves that they’re both alive.

Said voice is as familiar as the hands clutching at him, but it doesn’t stop the way he tenses before twisting his body, and launching into the hold as he sobs.

“Make it go away!” Armin begs, tucking his face into the crook of the others neck to avoid the sight of any more blood. “Hey, take it easy- It’s not there, okay? I promise, just, relax damn.” Jean huffs lightly, but there’s a sliver of compassion resting in his eyes.

His body shifts uncomfortably, but makes it easier to hold against Jean. The taller of the two can hear the rattled breaths given, biting into his lower lip before a hand dares stroke the long locks of blond.

“You’re safe here, remember? Just relax, don’t let it keep you up. What is it you always say again?” It’s a stark reminder, and Armin can’t handle repeating it aloud; but it echoes sharply in his mind.

‘If you can’t handle it, then let it go.’

Logically, he’s aware that is the best choice- His subconscious, however has deemed logic irrelevant. “I know that, Jean.” The tone Armin takes is now tired, panting to catch the air he struggled with mere moments before. “I’m trying..” A scoff from Kirstein, and a mutter of, “Yeah, whatever.”

Armin can’t fault him, how many times had this happened in the past week alone? What Armin can do, however, is appreciate his friend and he does, truly. He knew, the thought rattled him every moment it could; that ‘Armin Arlert’ is a burden and handicap onto the stronger male.

And despite anyone’s attempt to make the blond see and feel otherwise... It’s how he felt around near any of his companions.

The thought ached anew in his chest, and so Armin held tighter. Jean knew exactly what that mean, and he grumbled softly under his breath. If only Armin actually _knew.._

But there was a time and place for everything, and now wasn’t it for something like what lingered into Jean’s heart. “Stop thinking so much, you’ll get trapped in your own head. Not much there, right?” It’s a soft mocking, an attempt to draw the blond back.

     It works.

“More than what you have.” Jean bares his teeth in a grin just as Armin panics at the instinct of such words, and yet in noticing the others reaction, gives his own soft laugh. “So the kitten is a tiger, huh? Jeez, some way to wake up.” Ruffling Armin’s hair, before letting it fall into his face.

“Think you’re ready to try sleeping again?” Armin tries to not hesitate a response, nodding lightly. “Yeah, I should give it a go.” Crawling back, shoving himself to his feet before offering out a hand to his friend.

     The one who had always been besides him, whether Armin noticed or not. That would continue to be there, no matter what.


End file.
